Already Gone
by It'sNotUnusual
Summary: Kurt's been doing some thinking about the end of his senior year, and sometimes, you can't please everyone. T for occasional language. Song!fic. ONE SHOT. COMPLETE.


**A/N: Wheee. Another songfic. **

**Enjoy. I know the writing between each set of lyrics is short, but there wasn't enough writing… It's a long song. ;) **

**Disclaimer: I own naught. **

_Remember all the things we wanted_

_Now all our memories, they're haunted_

_We were always meant to say goodbye _

_Even with our fists held high_

Kurt was not looking forward to this afternoon. He'd been planning it for months, but he still hated even thinking about it.

_It never would have worked out right, yeah_

_We were never meant for do or die _

_I didn't want us to burn out_

_I didn't come here to hurt you_

It had to be done as humanely as possible. He still cared about Blaine. He wasn't going to stop loving him, not for a second. But he had to do this. There wasn't a way out.

_Now I can't stop _

_I want you to know it doesn't matter_

_Where we take this road_

_Someone's gotta go_

Kurt smiled at Blaine when he arrived, even though every second spent with this beautiful, _beautiful _man was one second closer to their last.

_And I want you to know_

_You couldn't have left me better _

_But I want you to move on_

_So I'm already gone _

"Hey, darling," Blaine said, moving towards Kurt to kiss him, but Kurt gently pushed him away, not wanting to make this hurt Blaine anymore than it was already going to. "What's the matter?"

_Looking at you makes it harder _

_But I know that you'll find another_

_That doesn't always make you_

_Wanna cry _

Oh God. Oh God oh God oh God. He was really doing this. The one thing Blaine had been most scared of. This was going to destroy Blaine. Kurt knew it would. He must be heartless. He must have a heart of solid rock. There was no other explanation for it.

_It started with a perfect kiss then_

_We could feel the poison set in _

_Perfect couldn't keep this love alive _

_You know that I love you so_

"I'm sorry, Blaine. I'm so sorry…"

_I love you enough to let you go _

_I want you to know it doesn't matter_

_Where we take this road_

_Someone's gotta go_

"You're breaking up with me, aren't you?" Kurt had never heard Blaine sound so harsh before. Not when they fought, not even when he was defending them from homophobes.

_And I want you to know_

_You couldn't have left me better _

_But I want you to move on_

_So I'm already gone _

"Yeah…" Kurt whispered.

"OK." Blaine turned around and was nearly out of the door when Kurt caught his elbow.

_I'm already gone, already gone_

_You can't make it feel right_

_When you know that it's wrong _

_I'm already gone, already gone _

"I'm sorry, Blaine! I'm so, _so _sorry for doing this to you!"

Blaine spun around, and Kurt could see it. He was furious – livid – but that was just hiding all the pain. Kurt had never felt worse.

_There's no moving on_

_So I'm already gone _

_Already gone, already gone, already gone _

_Already gone, already gone, already gone _

"No. That's the thing. You're not fucking sorry. If you were, you wouldn't be doing this. You know, when your father was threatening me, I _promised _him that I would never hurt you like that. Never. God knows I've wanted to break up with you. Quite a few times, actually. But I promised him, and I kept it. But right now? I've got no fucking idea why I did."

_Remember all the things we wanted_

_Now all our memories, they're haunted _

_We were always meant to say goodbye _

_I want you to know it doesn't matter_

Blaine ripped his elbows out of Kurt's grasp, and stormed out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

_Where we take this road_

_Someone's gotta go_

_And I want you to know_

_You couldn't have left me better _

What had he done? He'd wanted to go to NYC for months, but he could see now. It wasn't worth it. _No_ place, regardless how amazing or breathtaking or inspirational it was, is worth losing Blaine over. Nowhere.

_But I want you to move on_

_So I'm already gone _

_I'm already gone, already gone _

_You can't make it feel right _

But here he was.

_When you know that it's wrong _

_I'm already gone, already gone _

_There's no moving on _

_So I'm already gone. _

**A/N: The song was originally from Kurt's POV… but this wrote itself, and looking back, it sorta seems more from Blaine's…? What do you think? **

**BUT MY BLAINERS. I kinda want to go give him sympathy cuddles right now… **

**Be right back. **

**Review? **

**INU xx **


End file.
